About secrets and milk
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Muitas vezes nos pedem para guardar segredos que nem sabemos realmente sobre o que são. - Pevensie!cest - EdmundxLucy •


**# Nota 1: **Eu acho que todo mundo percebeu isso antes de abrir a fic, mas... Isso é uma Pevensie!cest, portanto, se não gosta dessa coisa de irmão com irmão, parente com parente, fecha a janela. Agora.

* * *

Lucy abriu os olhos. Não vagarosamente. Ela não era do tipo de pessoa que despertava assim. Deu-se conta, sem nem olhar no relógio da parede, que ainda era madrugada. Não havia barulhos vindos de fora, só o ressonar suave de Susan e o som de copos no andar de baixo.

Levantou-se de um pulo, colocando as pantufas com pressa. Quem estaria mexendo na cozinha a esta hora? Só poderia ser um ladrão!

Desceu as escadas devagar. A cada degrau que pisava, tinha a sensação de que sons de tambor ressoavam por toda a casa. E, para piorar, seu coração entrou na banda, fazendo o papel desagradável dos pratos. Como ninguém viera ver o que estava acontecendo, com essa barulheira toda? Sua mãe sempre teve sono leve.

Quando chegou aporta da cozinha, escondeu-se atrás da parede, adiantando somente a cabeça para poder enxergar o intruso. Seu coração deu um pulo de alívio ao reconhecer os cabelos rebeldes do irmão, Edmund.

Ele parecia suspeito, de costas para a porta e mexendo em alguma coisa na mesa.

"O que está fazendo, Ed?", Lucy perguntou, adentrando o cômodo e sorrindo malignamente ao ver o irmão pular de susto e quase cair da cadeira onde estava sentado.

O garoto virou-se, franzindo o cenho. Isso, juntamente com suas sardas, era o que Lucy achava mais bonitinho em Edmund.

"Que susto, sua idiota! O que faz aqui há essa hora?"

Lucy riu. Edmund adorava quando ela ria, porque ruguinhas engraçadas apareciam em volta de seus olhos e por um momento, ela deixava de ser criança par parecer uma velhinha gagá. Ele estava com os cantos da boca sujos de leite, mas a garota nem se preocupou em avisar.

"Eu ia perguntar a mesma coisa, mas pelo visto não preciso.", ela respondeu, com seu irritante ar de superioridade, postando-se a frente dele com as mãos na cintura e apontando com o queixo para a garrafa de leite. "Desde quando você assalta a despensa no meio da noite?"

"Não assaltei nada!", Edmundo indignou-se. "Eu só... eu só estava com fome, está bem? E o leiteiro acabou de entregar.", completou, culpado.

Lucy sacudiu a cabeça, tentando parecer desgostosa, porém o efeito foi teatral. O garoto passava o dedo pela borda do copo, que estava pela metade, evitando encará-la. Não que fosse algo errado tomar leite na sua própria casa, mas... a garrafa estava quase obscenamente vazia, prostrada observando-os em cima da mesa.

"Papai e mamãe não vão ficar nada satisfeitos em saber que o leite do café da manhã acabou. E nem amanheceu ainda! E a culpa é _toda_ sua, Ed. Você sabe, não é, como o papai _detestaria_ ter que ir comprar mais leite..."

"Cala a boca, Lucy!", o menino exaltou-se, voltando a encarar os olhos cheios de maldade infantil da irmã. "Eles não precisam saber disso!"

"Ah, não? O que você vai fazer? Dizer à mamãe que o leite sumiu _magicamente_ da garrafa?", a garota riu, irônica. "Eles iam perceber que _alguém_ bebeu o leite, Edmund. Não seja criança."

Edmund baixou a cabeça, corando.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, está bem?", resmungou. "Volta para sua cama."

Lucy desfez a expressão superior, ficando com pena do irmão. Aproximou-se, colocando a mão na cabeça dele.

"Ei, tudo bem, eu não vou te dedar. Às vezes, eu não sou _tão_ cruel, sabe. Podemos beber o resto desse leite e colocar a garrafa vazia lá fora. Mamãe vai pensar que o leiteiro se esqueceu de passar hoje.", riu, marota. "Acho que teremos suco para o café, hoje."

Edmund levantou-se, sorrindo também.

"Será nosso segredo?"

"Pode apostar!", disse e, quando viu o garoto virar-se para pegar a garrafa, acrescentou. "Ei, Ed, você tem leite no canto da boca."

O garoto virou-se lentamente ao toque da irmã, que trazia seu rosto para perto do dela. Suavemente, limpou a boca de um Edmund confuso com a ponta dos dedos. Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Então, Lucy aproximou-se lentamente, depositando um beijo leve nos lábios do outro. Afastou-se, sorrindo novamente. Deu uma piscadela.

"Será nosso segredo, está bem?", e, dizendo isto, entornou o resto de leite dentro da própria boca e foi levar a garrafa para fora.

Edmund levou a mão aos lábios, confuso. Lucy estava falando sobre o leite ou sobre o beijo, agora?

* * *

**# Nota 2: **Ahn, ok, eu tinha necessidade de escrever uma fluffy, que não é um gênero que eu costumo gostar, por isso tive dificuldade em não parecer piegas (continuo achando que está, sim, piegas). E, acordei com essa idéia meio louca na cabeça, então juntei uma coisa a outra e... _voi lá_. Espero que tenham, pelo menos, achado passável 8D


End file.
